Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of novelty headwear, specifically to a method of headwear that is unique in its appearance, manner of operation and subsequent psychological effect.
Discussion of Prior Art
Novelty headwear are popular phenomenon that have achieved various degrees of market success. I assert that novelty headwear should be designed and methodically deployed to invoke psychological effects upon the user and its relation to the symbolic significance of the headwear. In my opinion, aside from invoking feelings of allegiance, commitment or dedication novelty headwear in-truth serves little or no other function for the user. Thus, I assert that at the nucleus novelty headwear is the function of psychological invocation for the user. For the producer, the novelty hat is a profit mechanism. A design method utilized in order to invocate feelings of allegiance and commitment along with maximizing unexploited market profit are issues that novelty hats should address.
The success of past novelty headwear has been limited to some degree with regard to both operational objectives I have established. The novelty headwear of the past through less accurate design, by default have invoked minimal psychological effects upon the user moreover said headwear has failed to maximize this effect as a result of such design and use methods. If an awareness of true objective was present upon production, the producers of such headwear may have deployed a method and design similar to the subject of this patent, however this is not the case. Subsequently, producers have had limited market success relative to the potential market success of a superior design. The design and method of operating a novelty crown rather than hat provides a solution to the shortcomings of past productions.
There are two references of prior art related to this invention. The first of which, U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,272, regards novelty headwear and the method of making the same. There are some disadvantages to the approach deployed by this invention that shall be addressed. The first disadvantage of the aforementioned invention regards the aspect of a head engaging member adapted to be worn on a users head. The invention claims a monopoly on a hat that functions in a typically manner, that is, it sits on the head rather than being configured where it may be utilized by a method more effective for the user and the market.
Rather than covering the top of the head, novelty headwear should be configured by a method of use where it becomes an aspect of the head rather than a cover that sits on top of the head. This assertion is supported by recognition of psychological aspects central to novelty headwear. Novelty headwear that sits on the head and subsequently covers the top of the head is less effective in invoking allegiance, commitment and dedication to the symbolic image presented by the article. Novelty headwear that covers the top of the head suggests an overbearing presence of the symbolism associated with the headwear and thus diminishes the psychological degree of allegiance, commitment and dedication to symbolic apparel which constitutes an issue of past product.
Novelty headwear should become an aspect of the wearer's head rather than covering the head which produces greater results in that the design may be utilized more successfully by invoking feelings of allegiance, dedication and commitment in the absence of overbearing symbolism and thus produces and unexpected result.
When novelty headwear is designed to be utilized by a method that recognizes the importance of invoking allegiance, commitment and dedication, it must be physically designed to be worn in a manner that is less over bearing and more suggestive of individuality inclusive of a shared symbol. Thus, the most market capable design of novelty headwear should include a physical structure that becomes a part of the head, leaving room for the psychological power of implied individuality combined with shared symbolism embodied in the product, rather than a cover for the head which diminishes the invocation of commitment and dedication due to suggested overbearing qualities. Therefore, such a product should be designed and function in a crown-like manner, where the top of the head remains uncovered rather than a head cover sitting on the head as suggested by previous patents, specifically U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,272 (FIG. 1a) and U.S. Pat. No. D449,424 (FIG. 1b).
The second disadvantage applicable to the said patents regards the description of physical structure. The novelty headwear described in prior art reference U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,272 is a head engaging member with at least one decorative member mounted to the head engaging member. In this description, the constitutive elements of the headwear, thus the head engaging member and the decorative member comprise two separate physical components, which complicates the production of design and simultaneously disadvantage marketability due to depreciation of product physical quality and physical design.
The novelty headwear's head engaging member and its decorative member should consist of one element with no mounting. Thus, the head engaging member and its decorative member including its attachment system are all one component. The design presented by U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,272 and its subsequent separation of constitutive components compromises the designs marketability.
Novelty headwear is a product that serves to invoke feelings of allegiance, commitment and dedication. Thus, when the design lacks the appropriate physical composition necessitated by user demand and maximum market success it fails to solve the problem of user need and unexploited potential revenue, which is the case when the design is compromised by a multitude of constitutive elements which complicate the nature of such therefore making it a less desirable product. A physical-holistic composition of such, rather than a design with a multitude of components, presents an unappreciated advantage in that a simplistic physical design is greater appreciated by the consumer with regard to operation and aesthetic quality and therefore maximizes the product objective and market success.
The design patented in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,272 includes constitutive elements such as a plastic band deployed to function the head engaging member. Again, this constitutive element of U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,272 complicates the design and unfortunately compromises aesthetic quality thus depreciating usury and market potential. The elements of a novelty hat should be simplistic in utility and design in order to capture the wearer's attention and maximize unexploited market profit.
Another patent that compromises object function and thus maximal market profit is the Horseshoe shaped novelty hat U.S. Pat. No. D449,424 (see FIG. 1b). The physical design of the product similarly depreciates the unexploited potential market profit, and unfortunately fails to fully capture the dedication and commitment produced by novelty headwear based on a few reasons.
The physical design of U.S. Pat. No. D449,424 includes two horseshoes morphed into one component. This design depreciates market profit and thus presents a problem in that the two horseshoes morphed into one require the novelty hat to operate in a manner that is less successful in invoking the feelings of commitment and dedication prerequisite and central to the utility of a novelty headwear. The design and operation of said hat in a manner similar to the aforementioned patent is deployed so that it also covers the top of the head thus depreciating the psychological effect which is the central feature of novelty headwear based on its suggestive nature. To the detriment of the product and its producer, market profit is subsequently diminished rather than maximized and the consumer is left without a product that captures the essence of true feeling.